


Sin querer, al fin juntos...

by junosnape13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Vínculo forzado. Tras los eventos de los libros, Harry es incapaz de tener una erección o mantener relaciones sexuales. Investigando, descubre que se ha creado un vínculo entre Snape y él (según Dumbledore, cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro mago, surge un vínculo profundo entre ellos). Severus es la única persona que puede ayudarlo. También es la única persona que consigue que tenga una erección.





	Sin querer, al fin juntos...

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por el cumpleaños de nuestro adorado Harry!!! evento de grupo Always Snarry, espero les guste :D

Harry se encontraba recostado sobre aquel hombre, sus pieles en contacto directo, sus cuerpos apenas cubiertos por una sabana y al fin el silencio lentamente tomo posesión del cuarto, podía escuchar el latido de aquel corazón acompasado al suyo, una mano recorría suavemente su espalda, la somnolencia amenazaba con ganarle, pero se negaba a simplemente dejar que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

Había pasado mucho tiempo deseando sentirse así, completo, saciado, feliz y seguro. Al fin su piel no parecía retenerlo hasta desesperarle, ahora… sentía todo fluir, simplemente su magia al fin se había liberado, tanto, así como el deseo que le había carcomido por largos meses.

Sentía que si fuese un gato a estas alturas estaría ronroneando incansablemente, solo restregó su mejilla contra el pecho que le cobijaba y suspiro tranquilo.

-Deberías comenzar con el conjuro- aquel susurro hizo que se tensara involuntariamente y apretó los labios para contener sus gimoteos, de repente tenia ganas de patalear por que su compañero fue capaz de interrumpir su descanso, ¿es que acaso no sentía lo perfecto que se sentía estar finalmente juntos? ¿no deseaba pasar el resto de sus días teniendo la oportunidad de regresar a tener esto? ¿sentir que al fin tenían a alguien que era su hogar, no importaba donde fuese, sino simplemente estar juntos?

-No- respondió con su voz decidida y fría, un tono que nada tenia que envidiar al de su compañero, sintió como la mano detenía las caricias en su piel y el simplemente se limito a mover el rostro y morder el pezón que estaba a su alcance exigiendo aquellos mimos. Oyo el siseo de su compañero, pero la mano comenzó a moverse nuevamente y él se permitió una sonrisa.

-Mi deuda ha sido saldada- se atrevió a murmurar el otro.

-Y una mierda, me he pasado meses, ¡meses! Snape tu no me has saldado nada… esto fue a penas y una probada, pase demasiado tiempo sexualmente frustrado por tu culpa, ahora no me jodes y ya, te quedas aquí – sentencio indignado.

\- ¡Ese lenguaje, Potter! -Le amonesto frunciendo el ceño, pero simplemente dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, había esperado que las cosas fuesen mas fáciles, pero con el MOCOSO todo siempre tenia que ser complicado. No es que le molestara su posición actual, ni le molestaba lo sucedido hace un par de horas atrás… quizás no solo unas horas, al mirar que ya casi amanecía se percato de que se habían pasado casi todo el día ahí encerrados perdidos en su pasión, joder había vivido el primer día de sexo de su vida y con un compañero por lo demás insólito. Debía acabar con esto… era demasiado cómodo, luego desearía mas y peor aún podría acostumbrarse, no podía permitirse eso… Harry era demasiado, no podía permitirse soñar con quedarse ahí y poder regresar cada día a aquellos brazos, comenzaba a descubrir que ejercer de almohada para aquel hombre era mucho mas gratificante que ser profesor o espía.- Pensé que había comprendido que no es necesario que siga ligado a mí, una vez que hemos consumado creo que mas que exitosamente la misión si he de juzgar por sus gritos y los ruegos de más, podemos terminar aquí, usted es libre de ir tras quien quieras ahora, solo debes decir el conjuro Potter- Dijo observándolo con intensidad mientras seguía acariciando aquel firme y suave cuerpo, dejo su mano deslizarse hasta la nuca de su compañero y enredo sus dedos en el cabello obligando a que este le mirase.

-Pero que engreído, no creo que este a la altura de jactarse… y-yo a penas le pondría un ocho- dijo mirándole de forma retadora- No es tan bueno, exijo mi pago… más, mucho mas de lo que ha hecho hoy- dijo enfurruñado y no se perdió la sonrisa del otro, algo que hizo su corazón latir un poco más fuerte.

\- ¿Un ocho? ¿estás seguro de ello? - pregunto de manera predadora, mientras lo giraba para dejarlo bajo su cuerpo, podía sentir como sus músculos reclamaban, estaba agotado, pero algo en aquellos ojos le hicieron aceptar el reto, fue solo cuando los ojos de Potter se abrieron enormes y negó de manera enfática colocando sus manos en su pecho que supo que no era un ocho, una vez más el mocoso solo buscaba enfrentarle.

\- ¡No, no por favor! No, no más, creo que ya no siento mis piernas, ¡¡piedad Snape!!- dijo de manera apresurada, fue ahí cuando la sonrisa segura de Severus tembló y se dejó en la cama dejando parte de su cuerpo sobre el otro y aprovechando de esconder su rostro en el cuello del otro.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín! - susurro agotado, el tampoco sentía del todo sus extremidades, estaba agotado como nunca, no quería moverse de ahí en un largo tiempo, por suerte para ellos recién comenzaba el fin de semana.

-Esto debemos tratarlo con seriedad, no soy capaz de recordar el hechizo, honestamente creo que has sacado hasta mis neuronas a base de embestidas- gruño subiendo una mano para acariciar el cabello de Snape. - Vamos a dormir un poco, solo unos minutos y llegaremos a un acuerdo más tarde ¿te parece? - musito adormilado. Solo sintió como Severus asentía con la cabeza antes de que finalmente el sueño los venciera.

Todo comenzó el día de la batalla final, no debió sorprenderles, pero lo hizo cuando se enteraron. Acostumbrados al sacrificio como lo estaban dos personas como Severus y Harry, no les extraño que el uno y el otro arriesgaran su vida constantemente por salvar el otro, el detalle estuvo cuando Severus se desangraba frente a Harry, ya nada podía salvarle, no un hechizo, tampoco una poción… Solo algo salvaje y poderoso pudo obrar el milagro: Magia por deseo, por capricho como más tarde lo nombraría el profesor de pociones, él no había querido sobrevivir a la guerra, pero ante el poder de Potter nada pudo hacer para rechazar esta nueva oportunidad, solo que en ese momento no supieron el costo, tal tipo de magia exigía un pago y hasta que no se retribuyera los dos quedarían estrechamente ligados.

Todo comenzó meses más tarde, cuando al fin Harry tuvo algo de tiempo libre para él, con toda la presión de la prensa, el ministerio y seres queridos no había tenido tiempo de nada, solo cuando al fin se encontró en un pequeño departamento del que era el único dueño, tendido en la cama libre al fin de cualquier compromiso, con la mano perdida bajo el pijama sosteniendo su miembro en medio de la noche, fue cuando se dio cuenta que por mas que quisiera no podía tener su minuto feliz… probo días mas tardes, con lubricantes, juguetes, en la ducha, con el portátil emitiendo porno a todo volumen ya sea con mujeres, hombres o una grupo de personas… nada parecía funcionar, comenzaba a frustrarse y decidió tomar medidas más severas.

Primero fue ir a un local a ligar, en el mundo mágico fue un desastre, en el muggle donde nadie le conocía fue mejor, pero tampoco pudo lograr una erección decente con aquel caliente chico con el que había ligado, luego fueron medidas mas desesperadas, contrato un chico dedicado a complacer, no le gusto nada la idea, pero a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, el chico había sido un encanto y el un completo fiasco, mas que un poco frustrado comenzó a pensar que quizás eran las consecuencias de una horrible maldición que le haría morir por implosión instantánea, la segunda opción era que quizás un medimago ayudaría, pero tratándose de él, ya veía los titulares que saldrían a la mañana siguiente.

Su humor había ido de mal a peor a pesar de el futuro al fin parecía depender solo de él, hace menos de un mes había comenzado sus estudios como auror y a pesar de que Snape volvía a ser su profesor, eso no había logrado amargarle, como el hecho de saberse impotente y demonios el deseaba correrse con ganas, estaba desesperado a estas alturas.

La distracción se la dio el mismo profesor de pociones, al menos podía descargar tensiones discutiendo con el de vez en cuando, hasta que todo tuvo que irse al traste nuevamente. Aquel día iba tarde y corría por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo a clases, y a pesar de que snape le vio dirigirse a toda prisa tuvo la intención de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, como le quedaban pocos metros simplemente se lanzo con fuerza hacia delante llevándose al profesor con el directamente al suelo.

Quizás una caída así entre ellos no hubiese sido en si tan memorable, si al caer en vez de quejarse ambos gimieron audiblemente delante de una sala llena de estudiantes, pero es que el choque de sus cuerpos en el suelo, el sobre Snape hizo que se pusiera duro al instante, se quedaron mirando con sorpresa mal disimulada y cuando sintió la erección de snape contra su muslo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Potter- gruño en advertencia el otro, un tono que casi le hizo embestir sus caderas contra el otro cuerpo.

-Auch- se atrevió a musitar en un tono falso, para distraer a su entorno, Snape le empujo y ambos con cuidado se pusieron de pie y se colocaron a buen resguardo de las miradas curiosas, pero una duda ya se había instalado en sus mentes y no les dejaría en paz ya ¿habían enloquecido al fin?

Con lo mal que lo había pasado Harry, no se demoro en volcarse a buscar respuestas, una breve esperanza de que quizás no le pasaba nada malo con él, solo debía buscar un hombre… quizás mayor, no era eso, de aspecto peligroso… eso termino con un tipo noqueado, cabello largo y oscuro… tampoco, no eran los rasgos, ni era el estereotipo de Snape, pronto se dio cuenta que el asunto estaba en el mismo Snape, no alguna variante aceptable, así que con el valor que le caracterizaba fue en búsqueda de respuestas ante el maestro de pociones.

Casi fue maldecido cuando acuso al hombre de haberlo hechizado y acusarlo de una broma de mal gusto, nunca había visto a Snape tan indignado, pero aun así pudo notar que algo de duda había quedado en él.

Por aquellos días Snape ya había notado que algo no estaba bien, es decir se sentía atrapado en su piel, su vía de descargo no había funcionado hace varios días y esa noche que fue al bar privado a buscar compañía, nada de nada, ya venía acumulando frustración cuando fue hostigado y acusado por Potter, quien se veía aun peor que el, considerando que apenas comenzaba a madurar no era de extrañar, el chico era un hervidero de hormonas.

Se centro en tratar de solucionar su asunto, aunque no entendía porque parecía estar ligado a Potter, si bien el irreverente muchacho le dejo en paz por unos días, no duro mucho más, pronto se lo encontraba en cada rincón y luego fue mucho mas evidente, Potter estaba por perder la cabeza… fue ahí cuando llegaron a el acuerdo.

Necesitaban ayuda, ahora que ambos eran conscientes del problema no hacían mas que sentir lujuria frustrada, y siendo Snape quien era, perder el control de su cuerpo nunca le gusto así que acepto el trato.

Todo comenzó masturbando a Potter sentado sobre su escritorio en el laboratorio de pociones, ese día casi maldijo al crio porque luego del orgasmo quedo tan relajado y feliz que simplemente se fue aprovechando que al fin podía pensar en algo mas que no fuera su miembro. El entre el morbo y lo cliché de la situación quedo con un calentón horrible, sin poder saciarse a sí mismo.

La siguiente vez fue en un pequeño cuarto que servía de bodega, esta vez fue el quien arrincono a Potter y comenzó el encuentro. Encender al chico no le costó nada, pronto lo tuvo contra la pared y las piernas del muchacho rodeando sus caderas, se frotaron con pasión mientras se comían a besos hasta llegar al orgasmo, uno que los dejo temblando y ligeramente mas saciados, fue el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase lo que los hizo separarse.

Siguieron así por casi un mes encuentros fugaces y calientes que les deban un respiro, escondidos en la noche en algún parque cerca de la escuela de aurores, la casa del chico, la suya, siempre rápido y sin llagar a quedar completamente desnudos, el problema empeoro cuando notaron que sus encuentros lejos de ser un alivio les exigía cada vez más y no podían seguir por ese camino mucho más, no si querían evitar traumar a todos cuando ya no se pudieran resistir mas en un cuarto lleno de gente.  
La única opción que les quedo fue ir a hablar con Dumbledore, Cuando le contaron la situación no pudo evitar reírse en la cara de sus dos pupilos, al fin esos dos tenían algo en común y aunque les ofuscara en estos momento sabia que sería lo que les terminaría por unir al fin, tanto tiempo verlos negándose ante lo evidente y tratando de alejarse mutuamente, les ayudaría un poco, al menos esta vez les diría la respuesta sin darse tantas vueltas

Una deuda que saldar, un enlace que exigía un pago por la magia otorgada, Severus debía retribuir su vida, aun si no la había querido de vuelta. Una vez mas estaba ligado a Harry Potter. Y esta vez no estaría libre hasta darle algo tan mágico como lo que el recibió en su caso donde casi ya no había solución posible.

Fue así como se encontraron aquel viernes en la casa de Harry, concretaron una cita donde el tiempo no fuese una presión, lo que harían iba para largo, con las ganas que se tenían hace tiempo querían hacerlo bien, asegurarse de terminar con este compromiso.

Solo que no se sintió como una obligación, si bien todos sus encuentros anteriores habían sido apresurados, esa noche no, bebieron un trago sintiéndose nerviosos, Harry en un punto no resistió mas y se lanzo a los labios de Snape exigiendo su atención y caricias, solo que no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, Snape le detuvo y le condujo despacio entre besos que le hicieron olvidar donde estaba hasta desnudarle sin apenas ser consciente del acto, nunca le habían tocado con tanto cuidado, ni le habían hecho estremecer de ese modo, sentía sus nervios a flor de piel, pero Severus le guio con paciencia y tacto, la primera vez que le sintió dentro fue lento y placentero, al fin se sentía completo, no supo cuanto duro, solo que Snape les había llevado al cielo de ida y vuelta.  
Siguieron por el resto de la noche probándose de todas las maneras posibles y si bien suave y tierno había estado bien, también fue alucinante fuerte y rápido, en la cama o junto al balcón, bajo la ducha o en la cocina apoyado contra la encimera, era como si le hubiesen dado paso a todo aquello que tenían reprimido hace mucho, por eso cuando comenzaba a amanecer ya no podían mas y sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos,

Antes de que el sueño lo arrastrara Harry había tomado su decisión.

-Cuando despertaste en San Mungo y dijiste que me odiabas por salvarte te creí, lo que no me quedo claro en 6 años de nuestra obvia aversión en ese momento me afecto de verdad y quedo claro al fin… lo que no esperaba es que me doliera, pero como todo decidí ignorarlo y solo me importo que estabas con vida y te gustase o no era por mí, gracias a mi… No volví a pensar en ello hasta esta noche. Siempre dijiste que era alguien egoísta y obstinado y pienso concederte eso Severus. - dijo suavemente por la mañana cuando noto que su compañero de cama abría los ojos, sus palabras estaban logrando que ya su ceño se frunciese, pero no pensaba detenerse, no ahora que sabia lo que quería. – No pienso liberarte, tu vida es mía ahora, por una vez no me importa el que dirán, ni siquiera tus quejas, será mío Snape, quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero sentirte dentro de mi y estar seguro de que al menos tu si sabes quien soy y aunque te moleste… bien no podemos hacer nada, tendrás que seguir viviendo con ello, no voy a renunciar a ti, necesito que te quede claro… Te quiero….

Severus vio en aquellos ojos verdes la resolución y resignación a lo que viniese, es cierto que podría pelear y revelarse, hacer que Potter se arrepintiese de su osadía, pero ahí en esa cama luego de la noche anterior y largos años de historia juntos podía aceptar su mayor secreto al fin… él quería a Potter hace mucho, si lo tendría en bandeja de plata y con la seguridad de que no se iría fácilmente con otro le daba seguridad a su escasa confianza tomaría por una vez lo que realmente deseaba.

-Bien… - respondió con su tono aun ronco luego de dormir tantas horas- Creo… que podría funcionar…. Después de todo te amo hace mucho ya- confeso tranquilamente, pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro contrario y sonrió apenas mientras se sentaba y se colocaba ropa interior.

-Tengo hambre preparare algo de desayunar- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y volteo a verlo- ¿vienes Harry? - pregunto extendiendo su mano y Harry salto de la cama para ir a su encuentro.

-Si… obvio que si- musito abrazándose al cuerpo de Severus sabiendo que entre esos brazos ya jamás volvería a ser rechazado, sonrió enormemente y ambos se perdieron en la cocina comenzando lo que seria el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
